


Aftermath

by tylerg



Series: (You Can) Drop Your Façade [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Depressed Shiro (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Multi, Sad, YCDYF, companion fic, hahah, im so sorry, like v sad, reactions, what really happened after lances first words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerg/pseuds/tylerg
Summary: Companion fic to (You Can) Drop Your Façade.The group’s initial reactions and apologies, essentially the aftermath of chapter nine: first words.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for everyone who wanted to know more about how the others had reacted to lance’s outburst in (YC) DYF, there will be a separate chapter for each person, so stay tuned!
> 
> enjoy! x

  Adam is just…confused. And upset. And _angry._

Confused because… _what?_ What? What? What? _What?!_

  Upset because…this…couldn’t be happening. Things like this didn’t _happen_   Not to _them_. Not to their tightly knitted group. Their _family_.

  Angry because…this _was_ happening. Oh my _god,_ this was _happening_. That _happened_. It’s _true_.

  Adam blinks as a wave of emotions crosses his face.

   _Angry_ and _Upset_ because…how…how did he not…

  “How, how, how, how…” He murmurs under his breath. He looks up to stare at Hunk’s horrified expression and Pidge’s crossed arms.

  How did he not fucking _notice?!_ _Him?!_ Out of _all_ people?!

  “Adam,” Takashi croaks. Adam turns slightly and Takashi is already staring, sad eyes and a distressed look on his face. If Adam didn’t know any better, his boyfriend looked like he was about to cry.

_Oh fuck._

  “We gotta go.” Adam states. He stands from the table, grabbing his bag. Takashi does the same.

  They shuffle out of there, Adam leading Takashi towards to nearest bathroom, his hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back.

  The bathroom behind I Building is cold, quiet, and the stalls are empty as they walk in. Takashi sets his bag down and leans against a wall, falling down, down, down.

  Adam starts to breathe deeply, trying to relax. He locks the door, preventing anyone from coming in.

  He quietly steps toward Takashi, whose head was in his hands.

   _Oh god. Oh my fucking god._

  Adam can feel his stomach churn and his throat constrict. He knows if he even tries to speak, he’s going to fucking cry.

   _Why I am I so fucking sensitive?_

   But he speaks anyway.

   “…I’m sorry. I don’t _know_ …I can’t…can’t comfort you right now…” Adam squeaks. It’s true. All of it.

  He’s so fucking _sensitive_ he can’t even properly _comfort_ his _boyfriend_. He can’t fucking _be_ there when he needs him the most. _Fuck_ , why is he such a _baby?_

  Takashi lifts his head up, worry overcoming his features. Adam could see a trace of fear swirl in his eyes.

  “No! You’re fine, Adam! You’re good, you’re good. You’re _so_ fucking _good!_ Always!” He cries.

  Adam feels hands on his cheeks and he sighs shakily. He can feel the soft warmness of Takashi’s left hand, and he can feel the coolness of his metal prosthetic. Curse Takashi for wanting a cool looking arm.

   _Don’t cry, don’t cry, don’t cry._

  It was too late, he already had tears rolling down his face. He didn't even notice.

   _You’re not noticing a lot of things lately._

  Adam blinks rapidly, trying to push those thoughts away. They refuse to leave, so Adam lets the words spill out of his mouth before he could realize.

  “…I-It’s–It’s just…I can’t–I can’t believe…”

  For once, Adam is at a loss for words. He always knows what to do and what to say and–

  He cries harder. He doesn’t _know_. He doesn’t know what to _say_. He _can’t_ make Takashi feel _better_. He _can’t_. That alone scares him more than losing a friend he barely spoke to in the first place.

  “I-I know, I can’t either…” Takashi then admits. He looks… _sad_.

   _No…Fuck, no!_

  Adam sniffs, pulling away from his boyfriend’s hands. He pulls off his glasses, wiping at his eyes with his fist.

   _No_ . He has to do _something_. He has to say _something_. He _has_ to make Takashi feel better. Not knowing _how_ be damned.

  “I didn’t notice, Takashi…” Adam starts. He internally scowls at himself when Takashi appears to become even sadder at his words. Good going, Adam.

  Takashi then lamely throws his arms around Adam’s waist, and Adam recorpriates instantly, hugging his neck.

  “None of us did. ‘S not your fault.” Takashi utters, his face tucked into Adam’s chest. Adam lets out a shaky sigh, threading his fingers through Takashi’s dyed hair. He places a kiss on his head.

  “It’s not your fault either, Takashi.” Adam all but murmurs.

  He continues to coo at his boyfriend, trying to calm him down. There’s noises from outside the bathroom seeping in, though they were muffled. Adam grew anxious every time he thought he could hear the sound of footsteps.

   _Oh god_ , he hopes this wasn’t Takashi’s fault.

;

  Adam can’t fucking take it. Takashi…

  Takashi isn’t well. It’s been _days_. A _week_.

  Adam has been staying over his house, watching over him, and taking care of him the best he could.

  It’s not like Adam couldn’t handle it. Takashi had relapses in the past, he knew how to help, how to take care of him. He knew something like this was bound to happen.

  He just hadn’t anticipated it to be _this_ bad.

  “Jesus fuck,” Adam whispers.

_Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system–_

Adam ends the call. He sighs, pocketing his phone. “Godammit, Keith.” He grumbles. Both he and Takashi had been trying to get a hold of him since last week. He hasn’t come home once.

  Adam closes his eyes, leaning back against the wall. He breathes in…out. In…out. In…

  He opens his eyes. He fishes out is phone again. He quickly types out a text, sending it to the group, save Lance.

   _im going to lances place_

_who wants me to pick them up?_

  Adam stares at the screen for a few minutes before blowing a raspberry. No answer.

  He busies himself with scooping up Takashi’s dinner into a bowl, hoping he would actually eat some of it today. His phone vibrates on the counter just as he’s about to take the bowl into his boyfriend’s room.

  He looks it over, finding texts from Hunk, Romelle, and Matt, all asking to come with. Adam texts back a simple _okay_ before going off into Takashi’s bedroom.

  The curtains block out the sunlight and Adam has to restrain himself from pulling them back. The atmosphere is dark and dreary, Takashi is lying on his side, bunched up in his blankets. He’s sweating.

  Adam quietly pads over towards the edge of the bed. He could tell Takashi wasn’t sleeping. He just could.

  “…Takashi…” He starts. Takashi’s eyes are screwed shut, lips pursed.

_He can’t hear you. He can’t hear you. He can’t–_

  Adam is _exhausted_. He can’t fucking _do_ this anymore.

  “Takashi,” He croaks, eyes welling up with tears.

_Get out of bed, you fucking idiot! Take care of yourself, you moron! You’re not a fucking baby!_

“Takashi, Takashi, Takashi, Takashi…” He repeats, as if it was the only word he knew.

  No response.

  “Takashi…Ta–”

  Adam wipes his eyes, seeing black. He feels a white hot _anger_ bubble up in his throat.

  “Takashi!” He yells, tears threatening to spill.

  Takashi’s eyes open instantly in response. Adam composes himself quickly.

  “…You need to eat.” He states, placing the bowl of food down. Takashi’s eyes flicker towards the bowl before speaking.

  _“O-_ kay…” He says, shrinking into his comforter. He turns his back towards Adam, muttering a “Later, later, later.”

  Adam sits down on the edge of the bed. “You need to eat.” He repeats.

  There’s a brief moment of silence before Takashi murmurs, “Keith. Is Keith home?”

  Adam sighs at the question. It’s probably the hundredth time its been asked this past week.

  “He’ll be back.” He lies. He had no idea where Keith was, or when he’d be back.

  But he had to tell Takashi _something_.

   _“O-_ kay…” Takashi mumbles again. His eyes close once more, dark eyelashes curling against his cheekbones.

  Adam stares silently, a pained look on his face.

   _Get up…Eat…Godammit, Takashi…Please…_

  “I’ll be back later, alright?” Adam squeaks. Takashi hums.

  Adam pecks his boyfriend’s forehead before heading out, phone in hand. He texts the other three.

   _be there soon_

;

   The ride to Lance’s house was quiet, the four of them being too anxious to speak to one another besides the initial “Hey, how are you?”

  Adam thinks Hunk is going to throw up on the back seat. Adam thinks _he_ might throw up on his steering wheel.

  Thankfully, neither of them do, the small group arriving at Lance’s without much hassle. Adam pulls up into the driveway, shutting the car off. His hands are sweating and he thinks his car reeks of guilt.

  The all share a moment of silence before crawling out, not being able to stand the stuffiness of the interior.

  Adam leads them onto the porch. “Here goes,” He mutters under his breath.

  He knocks once. Twice.

  The door creaks open and they are met with a grinning Keith, a pink scrunchie pulling his hair back.

   _So this is where he’s been…_

  Keith blinks at them, hand going up to remove the scrunchie. “What are you guys doing here?” He asks, voice gruff. He crosses his arms defensively, blocking the doorway.

  Adam gulps, he can can feel his palms become clammy.

   _Fuck, fuck, fuck. Get it together._

  Adam clears his throat, responding. “We’re here to speak to Lance. But since you’re here, I need to speak to you too.”

  Keith raises an eyebrow, clearly unamused, unmoved.

   _Goddammit, Keith. C’mon._

  “May we speak to Lance, please?” Hunk adds quietly from behind Adam. Adam sees Keith sigh.

  “Come in,” He utters, moving away from the doorway.

  The four of them take this opportunity to step inside, Keith closing the door behind them. He leads them into the living room.

  “Pizza here?” Lance asks, turning his head towards the group. Adam’s breath hitches.

  He's talking…Oh my _god_ , Lance is _talking_.

  Adam shifts his weight to one foot and then to the other, waiting for Keith to stop speaking.

  Eventually, he leaves the room, and all that’s left is Lance, Romelle, Hunk, Matt, and himself. They all sit down on the couch, Adam is perched on the coffee table.

  Lance quickly removes a pair of pink barrettes from his hair, gulping.

  The tension in the room is so _thick_ , Adam thinks he might suffocate.

   _Breathe in…out. In…out. In…out._

  He needs to say something, _anything_ . He needs to make this right, at least _try_. Everyone else was too nervous to start.

  “Lance…above all…we’re sorry. _I’m_ sorry…I had _no idea_ what you were going through, I can’t _imagine_ what you went through…I know that apologizing isn’t going to fix everything, but…”

  Adam sniffs. He rubs his nose with a knuckle. He can feel hot tears build up in his eyes.

  “God, _Lance_. We were so stupid. _I_ was so stupid. I can’t believe _I_ didn’t notice, I…I’m so _sorry_. I’m sorry you ever felt like you weren’t important to us. I’m sorry were such _shitty_ friends. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you. You deserve _so_ much better. I’m _so_ sorry.”

  Adam is crying by the time he finishes. Lance is too. Hunk and Romelle are pressed against one another, solemn looks on their faces.

  Adam sniffs, wiping his tears from under his glasses.

  “…I just…I’m sorry…This is so… _stupid_. You must be sick of me right now…but I mean it. I _really_ do. I wish you the _best_ , Lance. It’s the least you deserve.”

  Lance gulps, nodding, crying. Adam stands, gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Bloodshot eyes stare into glassy ones and Adam can feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

  Lance will be okay, he’s sure of it.

  He removes his hand, walking out of the room. He spots Keith sitting on the wooden floor, tugging at strands of his hair.

  He stands up, crossing his arms. Adam swallows the frog in his mouth and offers a tight smile. Keith _needs_ to come home. Takashi needs him to come home.

  “Well?” Keith says, sounding irritated, eyebrows raised high. Adam shrugs sheepishly.

  “Shiro’s worried about you,” Adam responds, avoiding the question. He fixes his glasses instinctively, worried Keith could see right through him.

  “Good.” Keith breathes. Adam frowns.

  No, not good. Not good at _all_.

  “Keith,” Adam emphasizes. “I’m serious. He has no idea where you are and you haven’t called. You haven’t been to school. Plus, you’ve ignored us everytime we tried to contact you.”

  Keith _needs_ to understand. He needs to come home.

  “I have a valid reason.” Keith glares.

   _I know, I know, I know._

  Adam sighs.

  “I understand you’ve been with Lance and I can’t thank you enough for that. But you can’t just cut us off like that just because you’re angry. Shiro has been _so_ stressed and _so_ worried for the past week he can barely sleep. He’s not taking care of himself.” He says, not wanting to sound too harsh.

  Keith glares, and glares, and glares. It’s the only thing he could do. “And that’s my problem how?”

  Adam wants to shake him. Scream at him. Doesn’t he realize that Takashi needs him?

  “Look, you need to come home. Go to school. You need to let Shiro know you’re okay.”

  “You tell him. He’s fucking eighteen, he can take care of himself. I’m busy.” Keith retorts.

  Adam is _this_ fucking close to yelling at the younger teen.

  “With what?! You haven’t been to school in days! You’re falling behind as we speak! What the hell are you doing that’s so important?” He questions.

  Keith rolls his eyes. “How about being an actual fucking friend to the person you’ve been mistreating for months?! Being someone Lance can actually fucking count on?!”

  Adam steps back in surprise, his chest tight. He holds his breath, tears forming in his eyes.

  Then, there’s a spark. A fire. How…How _dare_ he? He _dare_ he say _that?_

Adam knows. Adam gets it. Adam wants to rip his fucking brains out because of it.

  He knows, he gets it, he really does. But why doesn't _Keith?_ Why doesn’t _he_ understand? Keith is at fault, Keith doesn’t understand, Keith can be so _stupid_ sometimes.

  “I understand! But for how much longer?! How long is this going to take?!” He screams.

   _How long, how long, how long?!_

  This is simple! Adam understands, Keith needs to know that. How long will this last? Keith needs to come home.

  Come home to…Takashi.

  “You don’t get to ask that, Adam.” Keith snarls.

  The blood, the anger, the _fire,_ drains from Adam’s face.

  Then, he snaps.

  Everything falls, falls, falls. Hot on his cheeks, blurring his eyes. Glasses don’t help.

  Adam _doesn’t_ understand, not really. He feels stupid, stupid, _stupid_. Is there _anything_ he’s good for?

  “I’m–I…I’m so _sorry! I_ know that, _I do!_ It’s just–Shiro…he…I’m so fucking worried, Keith. He was so _upset_ about the whole Lance thing, and then…you…you just…I’m sorry!” He cries.

  Knuckles rub against eyes harshly and Keith’s anger—Keith’s _own_ fire—seems to die down. Adam is grateful, beyond grateful.

  “Fuck, Adam. I’m sorry.” Keith says, voice thick with pity.

  Adam doesn’t deserve it. Not after all he did, or rather, after all he _didn’t_ do.

  “N-No. _I’m_ sorry! Lance–Lance _deserves_ a friend like you right now. He’s–We’re terrible fucking friends.” He insists, sniffling.

  Keith has been so _good_ to Lance. He has been _there_ for Lance. Keith was there when Adam couldn’t be. Keith understood better than he did.

  And Adam was grateful, so _fucking_ grateful.

  “Thank you, so so _much_. For taking care of him.”

  Keith lets out a tired sigh. “It’s okay, Adam. I’ll text later. We’ll be back to school on Monday. Just, let us have the weekend, _please.”_

  Adam rubs at his eyes, getting rid of any lingering tears. He smiles shakily, for it was all he could muster. He felt so _drained_.

  “Yes, yes, okay. Um, thanks again. I-I know it’ll take a while for him to uh…yeah. Um, keep doing what you're doing. I won’t pester you guys…I see how much he means to you.”

  Adam swears he’s never seen Keith this flushed before. “I’m still mad at Shiro.” Keith says, averting his eyes.

  A ghost of a smirk appears on Adam’s lips.

  “I know. I’m sorry about him. He’ll come around, I promise. The others too. They’re just too stubborn for their own goods.”

  Takashi _will_ come around, eventually. He just needs time. Adam will be by his side, reminding him.

  Keith nods. “Yeah, I realized.”

  Adam has no right to say anything else, so he doesn’t. He offers Keith a tight lipped smile instead.

  Their conversation dies out and Adam finds himself waiting for the others, leaning back against the wall along with Keith.

  After a few more minutes, Matt steps out of the room, a shy smile on his face. He and Keith talk, leaving Adam to stare at the opposite wall. He doesn’t bother tuning into the conversation, it was none of his concern.

  Ten minutes go by and Lance, Hunk, and Romelle finally step out. Adam watches silently as they wipe at their eyes.

  Lance looks just about the way Adam feels.

  Drained. Tired. Empty.

  Romelle is sniffing, babbling an apology towards Keith. Adam tunes it out.

  Instead, he watches how Lance silently pads over to Keith’s side, their shoulders brushing. He looks a hundred times more relaxed than before.

  Calm. Comfortable.

  Adam is glad.

  “Thanks for coming, you guys. Tell the others to get their heads out of their asses for me.” Keith says, pushing them along the hallway.

  Hunk and Romelle laugh brokenly. Matt chuckles. Adam snorts, smiling to himself.

  As Keith bids them goodbye and shuts the door, Adam finds himself grinning lazily.

  Keith understands.

   Adam walks down the driveway, the others trailing behind him.

  Keith gets it.

   Adam crawls into his car, turning it on. He shuts the door swiftly.

  Lance will be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i think ill be doing matt next! x


End file.
